1989 Minecraft Hurricane Season (CycloneMC)
The 1989 Minecraft hurricane season is an active event in the annual formation of tropical cyclones in the Minecraft basin. The season officially began on June 1, 1989, and will end on November 30, 1989. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Minecraft basin and are adopted by convention. However, tropical cyclogenesis is possible at any time of the year, as shown by the formation of Tropical Storm Alex on May 23, marking the first year in which a storm developed before the official start of the season since 1986. Then, Cary became the first subtropical storm in the basin since Subtropical Storm Gerald in 1985. Then, on August 20, Hurricane Holly made landfall at Category 4 intensity, killing 49 people and causing more than $2,000,000,000 in damage. In the spring of 1990, Holly was retired. At the very end of the season, Hurricane Ogden became the longest lasting hurricane on record, spinning in the open waters for 28 days. __TOC__ Timeline & Season Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:30/11/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:23/05/2018 till:25/05/2018 color:TS text:Alex (TS) From:10/06/2018 till:15/06/2018 color:TS text:Betty (TS) From:28/06/2018 till:03/07/2018 color:TS text:Cary (SS) From:06/07/2018 till:13/07/2018 color:C1 text:Dinah (C1) From:20/07/2018 till:24/07/2018 color:TS text:Ed (TS) From:03/08/2018 till:05/08/2018 color:TD text:Six (TD) From:08/08/2018 till:13/08/2018 color:C1 text:Freda (C1) barset:break From:10/08/2018 till:15/08/2018 color:C3 text:Gerald (C3) From:14/08/2018 till:28/08/2018 color:C4 text:Holly (C4) From:31/08/2018 till:03/09/2018 color:TS text:Ike (TS) From:02/09/2018 till:10/09/2018 color:C4 text:Joanne (C4) From:11/09/2018 till:16/09/2018 color:C3 text:Kelly (C3) From:15/09/2018 till:23/09/2018 color:C4 text:Lory (C4) From:18/09/2018 till:29/09/2018 color:C5 text:Maury (C5) barset:break From:23/09/2018 till:25/09/2018 color:TS text:Nina (SS) From:15/10/2018 till:11/11/2018 color:C2 text:Odgen (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Alex Tropical Storm Betty Subtropical Storm Cary Hurricane Dinah Tropical Storm Ed Tropical Depression Six Hurricane Freda Hurricane Gerald Hurricane Holly Tropical Storm Ike Hurricane Joanne Hurricane Kelly Hurricane Lory Hurricane Maury Subtropical Storm Nina Hurricane Odgen Storm Names The following list of names is being used for named storms that form in the Minecraft in 1989. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the Minecraft Weather and Hurricane Association in the spring of 1990. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 1993 season. This is the same list used in the 1985 season, with the exception of Lory and Roberto, which replaced Lynn and Roy. Retirement On April 11, 1990, at the 10th session of the MCHC hurricane committee, the Minecraft Weather and Hurricane Association retired the name Holly from its rotating naming lists due to the amount of deaths and damage they caused, and it will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. It will be replaced with Hamilton for the 1993 season, respectively. Category:Minecraft hurricane seasons Category:CycloneMC